A switch of such kind is known from published German patent application DE 10 2008 039 066 A1. The switch includes a rotor housing and a contact bridge having two electric contact arms that is mounted rotatably in the rotor housing and can be swiveled between an ON and an OFF position as well as relatively to the rotor housing. In the ON position the electric contact bridge connects contact elements of the contact bridge to stationary contact elements of the switch. In the OFF position the contact elements of the contact bridge and the stationary contact elements of the switch are separated. For switching on and off, the contact bridge can be swiveled by turning the rotor housing, with the turning rotor housing therein co-swiveling the contact bridge. The contact bridge can moreover also swivel or, as the case may be, turn without the rotor housing's being turned, meaning relatively to the rotor housing, and assume a “triggered” position specifically if the current flowing across the contact bridge becomes excessively large: In that case the contact bridge will be swiveled relative to the rotor housing by a magnetic force induced by the current, as a result of which the contact elements of the contact bridge and the stationary contact elements of the switch will be mutually separated.